


I Hate Love

by Infidele



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chani the savage, Crack, M/M, SF9 are all dorks, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: noT_Tall: NO THATS NOT IT PLS NOnoT_Tall: DO NOT SEND PICS OF UR BUTT TO THIS CHATnoT_tall: KEEP IT PG PLSsunSHINe.e: no more booti pics heresunSHINe.e: tho his butt is fire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> admiral.DW--Dawon  
> desertfoxx--Inseong  
> noT_Tall--Rowoon  
> sunSHINe.e--Taeyang  
> chaniiiiii--Chani  
> cool_cityguy--Hwiyoung  
> my_fantasy--Youngbin  
> honeyb--Jaeyoon  
> swag_nose--Zuho

_admiral.DW created_ **_DIS BITCH_ **

_admiral.DW added_ **_desertfox_ ** _,_ **_noT_Tall,sunSHINe.e_ ** _,_ **_cool_cityguy_ ** _, and_ **_chaniiiiii_ ** _to_ **_DIS BITCH_ **

 

 **admiral.DW:** YALL

 **admiral.DW:** WE NEED TO TALK

 **desertfoxx:** new phone who dis

 **noT_Tall:** why r we here

 **sunSHINe.e:** ^^

 **admiral.DW:** WE GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM

 **chaniiiiii:** if this is just gonna b u ranting about youngbin again I have hw to do

 **desertfoxx:** lol

 **admiral.DW:** BUT ITS IMPORTANT THIS TIME

 **admiral.DW:** so apparently youngbin wanted to have us all in uniform while we work right

 **admiral.DW:** and he showed me them today

 **admiral.DW:** AND THEY R HIDEOUS

 **admiral.DW:** WE R GONNA LOOK LIKE RACE CAR DRIVERS

 **sunSHINe.e:** is that a bad thing?

 **admiral.DW:** WE WORK IN A BEAUTY SALON

 **admiral.DW:** WHO WANTS TO GET THEIR HAIR AND MAKEUP DONE BY GREASY LOOKING RACE CAR DRIVERS

 **noT_Tall:** I thought they were kinda cute

 **admiral.DW:** they are bUT THATS BESIDE THE POINT

 **admiral.DW:** remember the last time that youngbin had an idea

 **admiral.DW:** the one where he and the owner of the shop down the street started a fake fight

 **admiral.Dw:** just to prank us?

 **desertfoxx:** classic

 **admiral.DW:** HE CRIED WHEN WE TOLD HIM WE KNEW IT WAS FAKE

 **sunSHINe.e:** I really don’t see how this pertains to the new uniforms??

 **admiral.DW:** YOUNGBIN ISNT THINKING THIS THRU

 **admiral.DW:** I DONT KNOW ABOUT THE REST OF YALL BUT I STILL WANNA GET PAID

 **chaniiiiii:** are you dumb

 **chaniiiiii:** you really think people aren’t going to come get their hair and makeup done just because we are going to be wearing the new uniforms

 **chaniiiiii:** if people cared that much they would have stopped coming when they saw your face

 **desertfoxx:** ROASTED

 **cool_city guy:** chani the savage back at it again

 **noT_Tall:** if u r really that worried about it just talk to youngbin about it

 **sunSHINe.e:** ranting to us about it doesnt do anything

 **desertfoxx:** is youngbin not in the chat?

 **admiral.DW:** but like

 **admiral.DW:** remember when rowoon told youngbin he wanted to use a brand of hairspray that we didnt keep in stock

 **admiral.DW:** and youngbin didnt talk to him for a week because he felt betrayed

 **noT_Tall:** okay, yeah he is petty

 **noT_Tall:** but that doesnt mean he wont listen to u

 **cool_cityguy:** he sat next to me and watched me sob during train to busan

 **sunSHINe.e:**...

 **noT_Tall:**...

 **admiral.DW:**...

 **desertfoxx:** lol

 **chaniiiiii:** i was gonna say something mean but i dont even have to, you did it yourself

 **_cool_cityguy_ ** _has left the chat_

 **desertfoxx:** K.O.

 **_admiral.DW_ ** _added_ **_cool_cityguy_ **

**admiral.DW:** lets b real tho

 **admiral.DW:** sensational feeling wouldnt exist if we let youngbin do stupid stuff like this all the time

 **noT_Tall:** you aren’t wrong

 **sunSHINe.e:** but you aren’t right either

 **sunSHINe.e:** youngbin does some stupid stuff but he isnt dumb

 **chaniiiiii:** are you sure about that?

**chaniiiiii:**

**chaniiiiii:** what about that one prank he tried to pull on us

 **cool_cityguy:** which one lol

 **noT_Tall:** point

 **chaniiiiii:** im talking specifically the one where he put red hair dye in all the shampoo bottles

 **chaniiiiii:** somehow not realizing that we dont use them on each other but on the customers

 **sunSHINe.e:** so he's made a few mistakes

 **sunSHINe.e:** thats not that big of a deal

 **noT_Tall:** a few?

 **chaniiiiii:** when he got drunk off his ass on halloween remember who had to take him home?

 **noT_Tall:** wasnt that me?

 **chaniiiiii:** U DROVE ME HOME TOO

 **chaniiiiii:** AND I HAD TO STAY IN THE BACKSEAT W A DRUNK YOUNGBIN FOR 20 MINUTES

 **chaniiiiii:** DO I NEED TO ELABORATE

 **desertfoxx:** LOL

 **sunSHINe.e:** point taken

 **admiral.DW:** SEE

 **admiral.DW:** YOUNGBIN IS A FORCE THAT MUST BE STOPPED

 **cool_cityguy:** am i the only one who wants to know what happened in the car

 **noT_Tall:** i have a vague memory of it for a reason and lets keep it that way

 **desertfoxx:** lol youngbin should b here 4 dis roast

 **noT_Tall:** inseung

 **noT_Tall:** i love you

 **noT_Tall:** but thats a bad idea

 **sunSHINe.e:** his feelings get hurt too easily

 **desertfoxx:** thats y its funny

 **admiral.DW:** this chat is supposed to help us fix our youngbin problems

 **admiral.DW:** not make them worse

 **chaniiiiii:** does this chat need another immature child crying in the corner

 **chaniiiiii:** hwiyoung im talking about you

 **cool_cityguy:** i got that much thanks

 **noT_Tall:** chani you are not letting up today

 **chaniiiiii:** i see you also are still refusing to admit you are actually part tree

 **chaniiiiii:** dont see me complaining about it

 **admiral.DW:** *whispers* if u say smthng u become the next target

 **desertfoxx:** lol

 **chaniiiiii:** Dawon you are literally so dumb

 **admiral.DW:** not as dumb as the new uniforms tho, am i right?

 **cool_cityguy:** rt

 **desertfoxx:** >:)

 **admiral.DW:** DONT U DARE

 **_desertfoxx_ ** _added_ **_my_fantasy_ **

**admiral.DW:** YOUNGBIN IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING

 **my_fantasy:** Hi guys! What's this all about?

 **admiral.DW:** BITCH U DIDNT

 **my_fantasy:** Language Sanghyuk!

 **sunSHINe.e:** damn he pulled out the real names

 **admiral.DW:** I TOLD U TO CALL ME DAWON U DIPSHIT

 **admiral.DW:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT

 **my_fantasy:** Language! And I'm only calling you by the name you put on your job application

 **admiral.DW:** BECAUSE ITS REQUIRED TO PUT UR REAL NAME

 **admiral.DW:** IF YOU COULD READ YOU WOULD SEE THAT I PUT DAWON AS MY PREFERRED NAME

 **desertfoxx:** lolololololololol

 **my_fantasy:** Is it? I didn't know that existed on the form.

 **chaniiiiii:** how is this guy a successful manager

 **noT_Tall:** he's more the dad than the manager really

 **admiral.DW:** WILL YOU CALL ME DAWON NOW

 **desertfoxx:** hahaha daddy

 **my_fantasy:** I'll try, but only because you're cute ;)

 **sunSHINe.e:** inseung hyung, stop right there

 **chaniiiiii:** i swear to god inseung

 **chaniiiiii:** if u dont shut up i will expose ur ass to everyone here

 **admiral.DW:** send nudes

 **sunSHINe.e:** DAWON NO

 **admiral.DW:** i know you have them

 **noT_Tall:** DAWON THIS IS NOT COOL

 **admiral.DW:** why? Bc he has ur nudes too?

 **noT_Tall:** CHANI IS A SWEET AND INNOCENT HIGH SCHOOLER

 **noT_Tall:** HE IS TOO PURE FOR THIS

 **desertfoxx:** lol

 **my_fantasy:** Chani is our baby

 **my_fantasy:** I doubt he even knows what nudes are

 **chaniiiiii:** just bc u dont know what nudes r doesnt mean i dont

 **admiral.DW:** so do u have inseungs nudes or not

 **desertfoxx:** why do u want them so bad

 **admiral.DW:** i just want confirmation on whether chani has them or not

 **cool_cityguy:** ^^same

 **my_fantasy:** I do know what nudes are

 **my_fantasy:** And I do not condone this kind of discussion in this chat

 **deserfoxx:** u just looked it up

 **chaniiiiii:** if you want nudes ask inseungs bf

 **chaniiiiii:** i got nothing

 **admiral.DW:** damn

 **sunSHINe.e:** wait

 **sunSHINe.e:** what boyfriend

 **noT_Tall:** i was gonna say

 **admiral.DW:** YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHAT

 **cool_cityguy:** how do u kno this chani

 **my_fantasy:** Inseung, do you confirm these accusations?

 **desertfoxx:** yall wild

 **desertfoxx:** idk how any of u think i could ever get me a man

 **sunSHINe.e:** lol tru

 **admiral.DW:** thats a relief

 **chaniiiiii:** who u send all those pics of ur butt to then?

 **admiral.DW:** WGAT

 **cool_cityguy:** again y does chani kno this

 **my_fantasy:** INSEUNG I AM DISGUSTED

 **sunSHINe.e:** im confused

 **sunSHINe.e:** does inseung have a boyfriend or naw

 **desertfoxx:** im a single pringle

 **admiral.DW:** WHAT ABOUT ME

 **sunSHINe.e:** what about you?

 **admiral.DW:** INSEUNG AND ME R SOULMATES

 **noT_Tall:** i got all the dirt on relationships here

 **noT_Tall:** dawon ur delusional and inseung ur a hoe

 **noT_Tall:** end of story

 **chaniiiiii:** doesnt change the fact inseung still sending butt pics to someone

 **cool_cityguy:** srsly y do u kno this

 **admiral.DW:** at least tell us who it is

 **sunSHINe.e:** i wanna know now too

 **noT_Tall:** if u dont tell us now i will squeeze it out of you

 **noT_Tall:** literally

 **_desertfoxx_ ** _added_ **_honeyb_ **

**admiral.DW:** IS THIS HIM

 **admiral.DW:** STRANGER DO YOU POSESS PICTURES OF INSEUNGS BOOTY

 **desertfoxx:** its jus jyoon

 **honeyb:** Why hello Dawon my wonderful friend

 **noT_Tall:** Jaeyoon? Ur roommate?

 **desertfoxx:** yee

 **sunSHINe.e:** thats not suspicious

 **noT_Tall:** naw, jaeyoon and inseung r just friends

 **sunSHINe.e:** booti pics tho?

 **noT_Tall:** jaeyoon does really likes butts

 **honeyb:** inseung has a great butt

 **admiral.DW:** the question is simple

 **admiral.DW:** u got the booti pics or naw

 **honeyb:** is this what this chat is for? sharing booti pics?

 **honeyb:** if so count me in 

**noT_Tall:** NO THATS NOT IT PLS NO

 **noT_Tall:** DO NOT SEND PICS OF UR BUTT TO THIS CHAT

 **noT_tall:** KEEP IT PG PLS

 **sunSHINe.e:** no more booti pics here

 **sunSHINe.e:** tho his butt is fire

 **honeyb:** thnx babe 

**admiral.DW:** I disagree w the no booti pics policy

 **admiral.DW:** I demand inseungs booti pics

 **sunSHINe.e:** u can ask if jaeyoon has em but we dont need to see them

 **honeyb:** if u wanted inseungs booti pics u shouldve just said so

 **honeyb:** i got so many booti pics

 **honeyb:** ive got a whole folder dedicated to just him tho

 **chaniiiiii:** i rest my case

 **admiral.DW:** why tho

 **honeyb:** inseung has a wonderful butt

 **honeyb:** all good booti should b appreciated

 **sunSHINe.e:** y does inseung send u pics tho

 **desertfoxx:** food

 **honeyb:** its surprisingly easy to bribe me to make him food

 **noT_Tall:** u send him booti pics for food??

 **desertfoxx:** jyoon makes a mean stirfry

 **desertfoxx:** chani can confirm

 **cool_cityguy:** i wonder why

 **chaniiiiii:** i dont know what ur implying

 **chaniiiiii:** but youngbin has been very quiet about all this

 **cool_cityguy:** oh u know very well

 **cool_cityguy:** u somehow kno that inseung is sending pics of his butt to someone for food, u also receive food from this person, and u r trying to distract us from ur crimes by starting more drama

 **cool_cityguy:** so dont pretend like u r innocent

 **admiral.DW:** *whispers* the maknaes r fighting (⊙_⊙)

 **chaniiiiii:** so what if i send ass shots to jaeyoon for food

 **chaniiiiii:** why does it matter to u

 **noT_Tall:** MY SWEET CHILD NO

 **cool_cityguy:** i guess it doesnt

 **_cool_cityguy_ ** _has left the chat_

 **chaniiiiii:** what a dick

 **sunSHINe.e:** u werent very nice either

 **admiral.DW:** i think i need shock therapy

 **noT_Tall:** yall make my life so difficult

 **noT_Tall:** ill go talk to him and make him some food to fix yalls mistakes

 **noT_Tall:** can someone else check on youngbin

 **noT_Tall:** preferably not inseung or jaeyoon

 **honeyb:** why not me? :((((((

 **sunSHINe.e:** i got it

 **desertfoxx:** jyoon and i r on the fucked up list w chani too?

 **chaniiiiii:** y r u including me

 **admiral.DW:** yall r dumb. repent

 **admiral.DW:** im hungry now tho

 **admiral.DW:** wanna go get sushi?

 **_swag_nose_ ** _has joined_ **_DIS BITCH_ **

**swag_nose:** i smell food

 **admiral.DW:** who added u

 **admiral.DW:** how did u get in here

 **swag_nose:** i smell food


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while. Whoops. Next chapter, yay! Stream O Sole Mio!!!

**_Boss-nim_ **

 

**sunSHINe.e:** hey, you alive?

 

**sunSHINe.e:** youngbin??

 

**my_fantasy:** I'm fine! 

 

**my_fantasy:** Don't worry about silly old me

 

**sunSHINe.e:** ur fine with dawon hating on the uniforms

 

**sunSHINe.e:** or w inseong hoeing around?

 

**my_fantasy:** …

 

**my_fantasy:** Sigh

 

**my_fantasy:** If I tell you that it doesn’t bother me would you believe me

 

**sunSHINe.e:** no

 

**my_fantasy:** Why do you guys always know everything?

 

**sunSHINe.e:** talent

 

**sunSHINe.e:** now fess up

 

**my_fantasy:** But you know it already anyways

 

**sunSHINe.e:** if u want my help u r gonna tell me rn or drown in sadness by urself

 

**my_fantasy:** Doesn't sound all that bad

 

**sunSHINe.e:** stop being emo

 

**sunSHINe.e:** thats hwi’s job

 

**my_fantasy:** So what if I like Inseong?

 

**my_fantasy:** He is his own person

 

**my_fantasy:** I have no right to dictate his life

 

**sunSHINe.e:** that doesnt mean you should just sit back and mope about it 

 

**sunSHINe.e:** he still is single

 

**my_fantasy:** But that doesn't mean he wants to be in a relationship either

 

**my_fantasy:** Inseong has way more options than just me if he did too

 

**sunSHINe.e:** dude

 

**sunSHINe.e:** are you blind?

 

**sunSHINe.e:** why do u think Inseong is always at the salon??

 

**my_fantasy:** Because he likes hanging out with all of you guys

 

**sunSHINe.e:** while we r working?!

 

**sunSHINe.e:** thats the dumbest thing ive ever heard

 

**my_fantasy:** Then why don't you tell me

 

**sunSHINe.e:** look, im not gonna breast feed this to u

 

**sunSHINe.e:** but Inseong is just friends w Jaeyoon and Dawon

 

**sunSHINe.e:** so dont b jealous of them

 

**my_fantasy:** I know what you're saying but that doesn't make it easier

 

**sunSHINe.e:** he isn't even a real ho tho!!

 

**sunSHINe.e:** hes probably only fucked like 2 ppl ever

 

**my_fantasy:** That's a lot

 

**sunSHINe.e:** sometimes i forget that u have no life

 

**sunSHINe.e:** sigh

 

**sunSHINe.e:** just.. dont overthink things

 

**sunSHINe.e:** ill help u out w inseong

 

**sunSHINe.e:** so dont b sad about it

 

**my_fantasy:** Thanks Tae

 

**sunSHINe.e:** rw and ill form a battle plan to get u together

 

**my_fantasy:** Please don't

 

**sunSHINe.e:** ill update u on it later ;)

 

**sunSHINe.e:** also the uniforms  _ could _ use some improvement 

 

**sunSHINEe.e:** jus sayin

  
  


**_DIS BITCH_ **

 

**swag_nose:** so like, are we getting food or naw

 

**swag_nose:** cause im hungry

 

**admiral.DW:** who are u

 

**admiral.DW:** i honestly dont know

 

**swag_nose:** u tweeted out a link to the chat

 

**swag_nose:** and u only make gc for getting food

 

**sunSHINe.e:** tru

 

**sunSHINe.e:** since when r these gc not about food

 

**admiral.DW:** dont enable him

 

**swag_nose:** so when r we food

 

**swag_nose:** ??

 

**admiral.DW:** probably when you learn how to speak

 

**admiral.DW:** so never

 

**sunSHINe.e:** thats lame 

 

**sunSHINe.e:** im hungry

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and i wouldn’t mind going out to grab something to eat right about now

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and i clearly remember someone saying we should go get sushi

 

**sunSHINe.e:** @admiral.DW

 

**desertfoxx:** lol

 

**chaniiiiii:** does that mean inseongs paying

 

**desertfoxx:** no but i can make u sm europenis style food

 

**desertfoxx:** europeen

 

**desertfoxx:** *

 

**chaniiiiii:** i am suddenly no longer hungry

 

**admiral.DW:** rt

 

**swag_nose:** more for me then

 

**admiral.DW:** y r u lik this

 

**admiral.DW:** im never inviting u anywhere again

 

**admiral.DW:** ever.

 

**desertfoxx:** lol

 

**admiral.DW:** YOUR ENABELLING HIM

 

**chaniiiiii:** and u thot zuho didnt kno how to speak

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and he goes in for the kill!

 

**honeyb:** hey hey guys

 

**honeyb:** wanna know a secret

 

**noT_Tall:** im here

 

**sunSHINe.e:** spill

 

**chaniiiiii:** u have my attention

 

**honeyb:** hwi is actually mine and inseongs child

 

**honeyb:** inseong gave birth to him a year ago after we kissed 

 

**honeyb:** just thot u might want to know

 

**admiral.DW:** wtf did i just read

 

**desertfoxx:**  i knew u were dumb but when i told u hwi was my child i didnt mean literally

 

**noT_Tall:** i am no longer endorsing this chat

 

**_noT_Tall_ ** _ has left the chat _

  
  


**sunSHINe.e:** 1\. thats not how having a child works

 

**sunSHINe.e:** 2\. jyoon why r u saying this here u need to shut up

 

**sunSHINe.e:** 3\. u and inseong r friends and thats it we know ur friendship is weird but dont give us details pls

 

**sunSHINe.e:** 4\. thats really not how having a child works

 

**honeyb:** wait what

 

**honeyb:** then how did he appear right after we kissed

 

**honeyb:** im so confused

 

**swag_nose:** same i thot we were talking bout food

 

**_admiral.DW_ ** _ added  _ **_noT_Tall_ **

 

**admiral.DW:** pls help

 

**noT_Tall:**  if yall r still talking about this i am not staying

 

**sunSHINe.e:** look, jyoon

 

**sunSHINe.e:** just kissing someone isn’t going to suddenly make them have a kid

 

**swag_nose:** wait it doesnt

 

**honeyb:** but how do u know 4 sure???

 

**chaniiiiii:** is everyone here dumb or what

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i cant do this anymore

 

**_sunSHINe.e_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_Youngkyunie_ **

 

**sunSHINe.e:** can i talk to u

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i really cnat handle this rn

 

**cool_cityguy:** whats up

 

**sunSHINe.e:** a lot

 

**sunSHINe.e:** can i rant for a bit

 

**cool_cityguy:** i figured thats why u were here anyways

 

**sunSHINe.e:** thank you u get me so well

 

**sunSHINe.e:** well 

 

**sunSHINe.e:** jyoon came out and said that he an inseong gave birth to u

 

**sunSHINe.e:** which would b cute if he wasnt completely srs

 

**sunSHINe.e:** he legitimately doesnt know what sex is

 

**sunSHINe.e:** nor that guys cant get pregnant

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i honestly dont know how he passed health in hs if he ever did

 

**sunSHINe.e:** but youngbin is still in the chat right

 

**sunSHINe.e:** tho he isn’t saying anything i can still see him reading the messages

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and jyoon admitted that inseong and him were kissing n stuff

 

**sunSHINe.e:** even tho we kno thats just bc they r weird and i dont think jyoon has ever had romantic feelings for anyone in his entire life

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and that inseong has a huge fucking crush on youngbin

 

**sunSHINe.e:** not that youngbin knows the oblivious fuck

 

**sunSHINe.e:** but i dont even have to b there to hear him crying rn

 

**sunSHINe.e:** did i mention zuho joined the chat too?

 

**sunSHINe.e:** like im having enough problems on my own

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and rowoon left me to explain shit on my own

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i cant deal with all the hyungs shit rn i wanna scream

 

**cool_cityguy:** i would come help but i cant go back to that chat while chani is still there

 

**cool_cityguy:** u can come cry w pandi and me when u get home

 

**sunSHINe.e:** why are we such a mess

 

**sunSHINe.e:** thanks tho

 

**sunSHINe.e:** did rowoon talk to u bout it

 

**cool_cityguy:** yeah

 

**cool_cityguy:** told me how chani is only mean bc he dosnt know how to show his affection any other way and stuff

 

**cool_cityguy:** but this keeps happening and i keep getting hurt 

 

**cool_cityguy:** why does liking someone have to be so painful

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i know what you mean

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i keep pining after an idiot whose hair i accidently dyed red bc of youngbin and look where it has got me

 

**sunSHINe.e:** he probably doesnt even know i exist

 

**cool_cityguy:** i doubt it, ur kinda hard to forget

 

**sunSHINe.e:** did i mention he also thinks that u can have a kid by just kissing someone

 

**cool_cityguy:** hes just being sassy

 

**cool_cityguy:** hyung probably thinks its funny and is trying to confuse jyoon even more

 

**sunSHINe.e:** he is fucking rude with his red hair

 

**sunSHINe.e:** why do i even like him i dont understand

 

**cool_cityguy:** u know this could have been a perfect opportunity for u to have offered to teach him what sex is

 

**cool_cityguy:** probs too late now tho

 

**sunSHINe.e:** fuck 

 

**sunSHINe.e:** y didnt i think of that

 

**sunSHINe.e:** im so dumb

 

**cool_cityguy:** there is an obvious flaw that jyoon mistakes it as an offer to him instead tho 

 

**cool_cityguy:** the fact u didnt deny u want to fuck him just proves how whipped u r lol

 

**sunSHINe.e:** what am i supposed to do, lie tho?

 

**sunSHINe.e:** u kno me better than that

 

**cool_cityguy:** tru tru

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and i also know that chani really does like you

 

**sunSHINe.e:**  i was talking to him the other day when u walked into the shop

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and he stopped paying attention to me which kinda hurt but he was legit just staring at u for like 10 min

 

**sunSHINe.e:** and he did the thing where he gets all pouty bc dawon gave u a hug and kissed ur cheek

 

**sunSHINe.e:** u should really just make the first move and ask him out

 

**sunSHINe.e:** he isnt going to laugh at u i promise

 

**cool_cityguy:** i know i know

 

**cool_cityguy:** its just hard

 

**cool_cityguy:** bc even tho u guys tell me this stuff

 

**cool_cityguy:** i never see it myself

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i can talk to him about it if you want

 

**cool_cityguy:** its alright

 

**cool_cityguy:** i dont even know if i would still like him if he wasnt like that

 

**sunSHINe.e:** relatable

 

**cool_cityguy:** i think i might b able to join the chat again

 

**cool_cityguy:** wanna add me back?

 

**sunSHINe.e:** um i left too…

 

**cool_cityguy:** …sigh

 

**cool_cityguy:** ill just start a new one then

 

**cool_cityguy:** and i wont add zuho just for u

 

**sunSHINe.e:** thanks

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i dont think i could handle it rn

 

**cool_cityguy:** i got u

 

**_cool_cityguy_ ** _ created  _ **_COOLCATS_ **

 

**_cool_cityguy_** _added_ ** _sunSHINe.e_** _,_ ** _noT_Tall_** _,_ ** _admiral.DW_** _,_ ** _my_fantasy_** _,_ ** _chaniiiiii_** _,_ ** _honeyb_** _,_ _and_ ** _desertfoxx_** _to_ ** _COOLCATS_**

 

**admiral.DW:** thank you

 

**admiral.DW:** i kicked everyone out of the last chat

 

**admiral.DW:** inseong explaining sex was actually the worst thing i ever witnessed

 

**noT_Tall:** worse than the new uniforms?

 

**admiral.DW:** the uniforms were nothing in comparison

 

**admiral.DW:** i can never look at inseong the same again

 

**chaniiiiii:** i have battle scars now

 

**cool_cityguy:** how about we talk about inseongs new drama instead of this

 

**sunSHINe.e:** seconded

 

**noT_Tall:** but what about my acting career

 

**chaniiiiii:** what acting career

 

**chaniiiiii:** u were in that show for a solid 30 seconds max

 

**noT_Tall:** :(((((((((

 

**desertfoxx:** lol

 

**my_fantasy:** Inseong is an actor?

 

**honeyb:** i didnt know this either

 

**cool_cityguy:** lol hes been acting since hs

 

**admiral.DW:** sorry not all of us grew up w him 

 

**admiral.DW:** >:(

 

**chaniiiiii:** u can go look up the one he did at university on youtube

 

**chaniiiiii:** its actually p funny

 

**deserfoxx:** i was a youngling then

 

**noT_Tall:** u? Young? How?

 

**chaniiiiii:** i ghost wrote this

 

**admiral.DW:** big mood

 

**my_fantasy:** Speaking of younglings, do you guys like Star Wars?

 

**my_fantasy:** The new trailer came out and I really want to go see it but it’s weird to go to theaters alone

 

**cool_cityguy:** yes

 

**chaniiiiii:** no 

 

**admiral.DW:** im more of a star trek kinda guy

 

**sunSHINe.e:** seen it but i dont really get the hype

 

**honeyb:** no

 

**desertfoxx:** yes

 

**noT_Tall:** isnt star wars like really old

 

**noT_Tall:** @my_fantasy why dont u go w @cool_cityguy and @desertfoxx to the premiere then

 

**desertfoxx:** im down

 

**sunSHINe.e:** hwi cant

 

**cool_cityguy:** I cant?

 

**sunSHINe.e:** its a school night and he has finals the day after

 

**cool_cityguy:** oh shit ur right

 

**chaniiiiii:** itll b like a grandpa date then lol

 

**admiral.DW:** oooOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOMGGGG A DATE

 

**my_fantasy:** A date?!

 

**honeyb:** omG THATS SO CUTE

 

**honeyb:** MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT A DATE GUYS

 

**chaniiiiii:** we literally just all witnessed it y r u doing this

 

**my_fantasy:** Guyssss stop itttttt

 

**my_fantasy:** It’s not a date.

 

**desertfoxx:** its not?

 

**admiral.DW:** O.O

 

**noT_Tall:** i need to go get some popcorn

 

**chaniiiiii:** is this really happening rn

 

**_Boss-nim_ **

 

**my_fantasy:** HELP ME

 

**my_fantasy:** I CAN’T BREATHE

 

**sunSHINe.e:** HOLY SHIT HYUNG WHAT DID I TELL U 

 

**sunSHINe.e:** U CANT FUCK THIS UP

 

**my_fantasy:** I CAN’T FUCK THIS UP

 

**my_fantasy:** WHAT DO I DO

 

**sunSHINe.e:** okay lets b rational here

 

**sunSHINe.e:** SUCK HIS DICK 

 

**sunSHINe.e:** BOI U GONNA GO GET U SOME

 

**my_fantasy:** Taeeeeee

 

**my_fantasy:** Please help meeeeee

 

**sunSHINe.e:** its fine its fine

 

**sunSHINe.e:** just confess your undying love for him

 

**my_fantasy:** Will that even work???

 

**sunSHINe.e:** cant be sure but if not u can always suck his dick

 

**sunSHINe.e:** its a pretty solid method to getting someone to forgive u

 

**my_fantasy:** Taeyang I really don’t want to fuck this up. I really really like him.

 

**sunSHINe.e:** dont worry we will have a couple months to plan the date

 

**sunSHINe.e:** just ignore my ideas and say smthng smooth

 

**sunSHINe.e:** u can do this

 

**my_fantasy:** Thanks. Here goes nothing.

 

**COOLCATS**

 

**sunSHINe.e:** inseong are you for real?

 

**desertfoxx:** when am i not

 

**chaniiiiii:** thats hilarious coming from u

 

**noT_Tall:** all the time

 

**sunSHINe.e:** i just dont want anyone’s feelings to get hurt here

 

**cool_cityguy:** inseong doesnt joke about dating 

 

**honeyb:** i can confirm

 

**honeyb:** he denies it every time people ask if we are

 

**admiral.DW:** he also turns me down every time i ask him out

 

**admiral.DW:** but dont worrry i still havent given up yet

 

**noT_Tall:** BE QUIET YOUNGBIN IS TYPING

 

**my_fantasy:** Rowoon you’re making me feel self conscioussssss 

 

**sunSHINe.e:** its alright hyung no one’s gonna judge u

 

**cool_cityguy:** (chani might)

 

**chaniiiiii:** (i might)

 

**sunSHINe.e:** chani will keep his judgements to himself or i will be sharing some information with everyone that he doesnt want them to know

 

**chaniiiiii:** (chani will be silent and taeyang is scary)

 

**desertfoxx:** is it a date or not just tell me already

 

**my_fantasy:** I’m not sure because we might not be able to get tickets for the premiere, but if we do, then yes. Big yes.

 

**desertfoxx:** cool

 

**admiral.DW:** OMG

 

**noT_Tall:** OMG

 

**sunSHINe.e:** OMG THAT WAS SO SMOOTH

 

**chaniiiiii:** kinda anti climatic response there

 

**honeyb:** OMG OMG OMG

 

**cool_cityguy:** THAT SAVE THOOOOOO

 

**_admiral.DW_ ** _ added  _ **_swag_nose_ **

 

**admiral.DW:** YOUNGBIN AND INSEONG ARE DATING NOW

 

**noT_Tall:** THIS IS SO CUTE I MIGHT GO JUST TO STALK U GUYS OMG OMG

 

**honeyb:** MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND

 

**my_fantasy:** Why are you guys like this it’s just one tentative date in a couple months

 

**sunSHINe.e:** HYUNG I KNEW U COULD DO IT

 

**desertfoxx:** im not ur boyfriend?

 

**noT_Tall:** HOLY FUCK

 

**swag_nose:** what in all hell is going on

 

**admiral.DW:** OH SHIT

 

**chaniiiiii:** how could u fuck this up i am shook

 

**cool_cityguy:** WTF

 

**swag_nose:** OMG YOUNGBIN !!!

 

**sunSHINe.e:** who added u

 

**sunSHINe.e:** how did u get in here

  
**swag_nose:** i smelled tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more angsty than I wanted but whatever. Hope you like :))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a need to contribute to the growing pool of SF9 fics. This is total crack, and I'm not sure if it will ever update again, but I hope it's fun :)))))))))


End file.
